


forever and always

by captainharsya23



Series: forever and always [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song: Forever and Always (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23
Summary: #HQSwiftWeek2020Day 1: FearlessTobio wonders if Shouyou meant it when he promised forever and always, once upon a time
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: forever and always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922215
Kudos: 11
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit rushed, but oh well.

Tobio could only stare at his phone, lying muted on the other side of his bed, as he tried his hardest not to hope or to even think that maybe Shouyou will call him and ask him to talk. To maybe give the two of them a chance again.

He honestly doesn’t know what to feel. Should he feel angry? Should he feel sad? It’s been days since he and Shouyou had that fateful conversation, just outside the school gate. The day that he had ended their relationship over Shouyou’s move to Brazil. But that’s not it, wasn’t it? It’s not about Shouyou moving to Brazil. He was sure that they could have made it work despite the distance, but it’s about how Shouyou have hid things from him. How Shouyou didn’t trust him enough to discuss about something as important as that.

But he’d be lying if he didn’t miss Shouyou. He had been avoiding Shouyou for weeks and didn’t even come to his departure, something that Kei, Tadashi, and Hitoka bothered him about despite him using the excuse of sickness, which they obviously didn’t buy because him being sick was about as rare as a meteor strike. But it’s not completely a lie. Maybe physically he was fine, but mentally and psychologically, he’s definitely not.

He had pretty much only went through the motions of his days after the break-up. There’s no more date plans with Shouyou. There’s no more chatting all day and night with Shouyou. There’s no more training and playing volleyball together with Shouyou. His days felt empty after their break-up, despite all the promises of a bright future ahead with talks of him being drafted for the national team for the upcoming Olympics and being eyed by many professional teams.

When it became apparent to pretty much everyone he knew that he and Shouyou had broken up, his phone pretty much blew up from calls and messages, mostly from his friends from Karasuno but also from the alums and the few people he considered friends outside of his own school. He ignored all of them, wondering if Shouyou also received this much calls and messages before immediately crossing out the possibility when he remembered about international call fare.

He tried distracting himself from thinking about Shouyou, not wanting to dwell about it all, alone in his mind. But the lulls came, and he found himself wondering how they have gotten there, thousands of miles away from each other, their hearts perhaps even further than each other than their bodies were.

Why did Shouyou find it necessary to hide things from him? Tobio thought that while he might not be a perfect boyfriend, he’s doing well enough that Shouyou could talk about the big things with him. He was willing to give long distance relationship a try if Shouyou had talked about it with him in the first place. But he didn’t, and now Tobio found himself not having any communication with the person he felt to be the other half of his soul.

But maybe it wasn’t as sudden as he thought it was. Shouyou had been feeling distant for some time even before their confrontation, spending less time with him despite the many chances to. Even when they’re together, Tobio still felt the growing distance between them. The time they spent become less enjoyable, become less of a pleasure and more like a burden for the both of them. Shouyou never meant him harm, probably, as Sugawara-senpai told him when he finally caved in and talked with the older man, and Tobio did find out that Shouyou was focused on trying to arrange things over in Brazil, but still…

It have become hard to be around Shouyou even before their confrontation that day, and it have become even harder now that he’s gone. Tobio couldn’t help but wonder if Shouyou really meant it when he promised forever and always, once upon a time.


End file.
